Super academy
by TheUltimateStar
Summary: Richard Grayson has the worst life. his parents are dead and he is shunned by his relatives but when strange things occur and nothing is as it seems. When he discovers that he has super powers and embarks on a new life, he learns that there are dark secrets that lurk in the shadows and enemies at every turn because anything goes in the world of the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N THIS STORY IS SORT OF BASED ON THE MOVIES OF HARRY POTTER NOT THE BOOKS BUT IT WILL BE DIFFERENT! SO PLEASE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN PLEASE DON'T SPOIL IT TO OTHER READERS. IT IS DISRESPECTFUL TO THE READERS AND MYSELF SO PLEASE. ALSO I DON'T D.C OR TEEN TITANS. IF I DID IT WOULD BE ON SEASON 10 AND IT WOULD THE STARFIRE, RAVEN, AND KID FLASH SHOW.**

PROLOGUE

On a dark night on a Pivet Drive. There was a strange man dressed in a trench coat,

glasses, and a tan hat on top of his head. This man's name was Clark Kent, well at least

in the mortal world but to superheroes and the supernatural he was known as Kalel,

Superman one of the greatest heroes of all time. As he walked on Pivet Drive he

stopped turning his head making sure no one was looking and quickly used his heat

vision to break the lightbulbs on the street lights, so that he could not be seen. He then

heard a meow and turned his head to a grey cat staring at him with it's green eyes.

Kalel shook his head saying "I should have known you would come, always in someone

else's business." The cat shape shifted into a woman in her mid-20s or so with long

black hair and bright green eyes. "Poo how did you know it was me!" She pouted.

"Professor Cartridge do you really want me to answer that ridiculous question!" "I'd

rather you not." She replied now walking along side Superman. "So are the rumors

true?" She asked. "I'm afraid so, the good and the bad." He said just above a whisper.

"What about the boy?" "Batman is bringing him." He replied "You trust batman with

something this important!" Professor Cartridge said a little shocked. "Now now, Batman

is very responsible and I would trust him with my life." "Just because you and him don't

see eye to eye does not mean he is not an important friend." He stated. Professor

cartridge shuddered at the words Batman and friend in the same sentence seemed

impossible. She and him had a long history together... but we won't get into that right

now. Suddenly there was a sound of a loud motor coming towards them, it was none

other then the bat mobile. The car stopped with a clonk and out came Batman carrying

a little baby in his arms. "Good evening, Superman." "Cat lady." He scowled. "Be nice

you two for the boys sake at least." Superman said as batman put the baby in his arms.

"Superman are you sure about leaving the baby here, I watched these people all day

and they are the worst mortals imaginable! Professor Cartridge exclaimed. "They are

the only family he has!" Superman said with a little sadness in his voice as he laid the

baby down in the basket. "After all, this isn't goodbye." He said hopefully. " You know,

there won't be a supernatural being who won't know his name." Batman said. "I know,

but it's best for him to be away from that until he is ready." Superman said not doubting

the decision that he made. "Good Luck, Richard Grayson." He smiled looking down at

him.


	2. The Vanishing Glass

** Chapter 1 **

**A/N DON'T ANYTHING OF THE TEEN TITANS OR HARRY POTTER ENJOY!**

Ten years have passed since Richard Grayson was left at the doorstep of the Bugley's. Pivet Drive hadn't changed much and neither did the Bugleys. The pictures on the wall are the only things that changed in the Bugley's house. 10 years ago they had pictures of their baby boy, Clancy, but now he was a big, fat, black haired boy. The most recent pictures show Clancy riding a horse, Clancy sitting on his dad's lap, Clancy sitting next to his mom at the circus, and Clancy and his parents on a cruise ship to the Caribbean. The room never showed any evidence that another boy lived in the house too.

Yet, Richard was still there, sleeping actually, but not for long. His aunt Daisy was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. "Get up! Now!" When she didn't hear him get out of bed she pounded on the door again. "Get up! You little runt" She screamed. Richard slowly sat up smelling the bacon that was cooking on the stove. He then fell back on the bed trying to remember the dream that he had. It was great one. It had a fast and black car. He had a funny feeling that he had the same dream before. His aunt still standing at the door. "Are you up yet?" She demanded. "Almost," said Richard. "Well, hurry up, you're going to watch the bacon, and if you burn them so help me God I will make your life miserable, I want everything to be perfect on my Clancy's birthday."

"Who names their child Clancy." Richard muttered under his breath. "What was that!" His aunt snapped behind the door. "Nothing, nothing at all..." Clancy's birthday- how could he have forgotten, he was _only _reminded 2000 times a day for the past two weeks. Richard slowly rolled out of bed and started searching for pants. he found a pair on his dresser and, after flicking a centipede off he put them on. Richard was used to centipedes, the cupboard was full of them and other bugs. Which is where he sleeps. When he was fully dressed he headed down the hallway into the kitchen. Across from the kitchen was the living room which was drowning with Clancy's presents. Looks like he got the ipad mini he wanted, not to mention the 90 inch T.V, and racing bike. Why Clancy would want a racing bike is beyond Richard, as Clancy was very fat and hated exercise-unless it's hitting people.

His favorite punching bag was Richard. He mostly couldn't catch him because Richard is really fast and muscular. Richard couldn't understand it himself, I mean he never went to the gym or worked out but he is very agile and strong. It was almost like... magic. Even though he could take on Clancy he never dare try because his aunt and uncle would make his life more miserable than it already was. Richard was quite handsome, black messy hair that always seemed perfect, bright ocean blue eyes, and very toned body. The only thing that Richard didn't like about his appearance was the scar at the top of his head that was shaped like a lightning bolt. He had it since as long as he could remember, and the first question he remembered was asking his aunt Daisy where had gotten it.

"In the car crash when your parents died." She had said. "And don't ask anymore questions." Don't ask questions was the number one rule in the quiet life of the Bugley's. Uncle Adonis walked in as Richard put the bacon and eggs on a plate. "Make me coffee boy!" He barked instead of a morning greeting. "Yes uncle," He said obediently. Richard had just put the coffee, eggs, and bacon on the table when Clancy entered the room with his mom. Clancy was the spitting image of Uncle Adonis. He had a large pale face, not much neck, small brown eyes, and smooth black hair that fit nicely on his thick, fat head. Daisy always commented on how her son looked a baby faced angel-Richard always said he looked like Warthog.

Clancy had just counted his presents "Forty!" He said looking at his parents. "That's three less than last year!" "You didn't count aunt mabel's gift which is under the big present from mommy and daddy." Daisy said trying to calm down Clancy. "Okay, Forty-one then!" He said turning red in the face. Richard, feeling another Clancy tantrum coming down, started wolfing down his eggs and bacon, just in cast Clancy flips the table over again. Daisy felt it too, because she quickly said "And we'll buy you four more presents when we go out today." "So that's make a total of forty-five presents." She added. "Much better then." He said as he started ripping open the presents. After Clancy was done they started walking out of the house to head to the zoo. Richard was excited, he had never been to the zoo. If Miss Vita hadn't broken her leg he still wouldn't have gone.

The family was heading off to the car when Uncle Adonis stopped Richard. "You listen here and listen good, no funny business alright!" "I'm not going to do anything at all." Richard said honestly. Uncle Adonis didn't believe him, no one ever did. Strange things happen to Richard and there are no good explanations. Like one time Richard got into some deep trouble when he was on the school roof. Clancy's gang was chasing him, as usual, and he tried to jump behind a garbage can but somehow ended up on the roof. The Bugley's received a very angry letter from the head mistress of school and Richard was grounded for a month. Things like this always happened to Richard, in fact it would be odd if didn't happen on a regular basis but nothing must go wrong today! It was even worth being with the Bugley's to be spending the day other than at school, the cupboard, or Miss Vita's sewer smelling living.

While they drove Uncle Adonis complained to Aunt Daisy. He liked to complain about the bank, Richard, co-wokers, Richard, the council, and Richard were just a few of his favorite subjects. Today's was loud cars. " I don't know who they think they are, driving around in those noisy cars, good for nothing hoodlums!" He exclaimed. "I had a dream about a black car," Richard said suddenly remembering. "It was fast and loud, in fact it was just like the bat mobile." Uncle Adonis nearly crashed with the car in front of him. He turned right around and yelled at Richard "There is no such thing as Batman or the bat mobile!" "I know," Harry groaned. "It was only a dream."

Richard wished it wasn't dream. He had read about Batman and many other superheroes, he always admired them and hoped he could be like them one day. Richard would save kids who were treated horribly by their families and bring them to a new home. He never wanted anyone to go through what he had to, sometimes he wished that superheroes were real and that one could save him but that was too good to be true. When they arrived at zoo it was very sunny and crowded with friends and families. The Bugley's bought Clancy a banana split and Richard a cheap Vanilla ice cream cone. Only because the lady at the booth had asked Richard what he wanted before they could hurry him away. Richard thought, licking his cone watching the Gorilla scratching his butt, that it looked exactly like Clancy. Richard had the best morning he had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little ways behind the Bugley's so that no accidents would happen. They ate in the zoo restaurant. Clancy through a tantrum because there wasn't enough pepperoni on his pizza so Adonis bought him another one, and Richard was allowed to finish the first.

Richard felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. After they ate they went to the reptile house. It was dark and cool in there, with lit windows, which showed lizards,snakes and frogs slithering and hopping on bits of wood and stone. Clancy quickly found the biggest snake in room. Clancy had his face smudged on the glass, glaring straight at the snake. "Make it move!" He demanded to his father. Uncle Adonis tapped the glass but the snake didn't move. "Do it harder!" Clancy ordered. Uncle Adonis pounded the glass with his knuckles and the snake didn't budge! This time Clancy tapped on the glass. "Stop it he's asleep!" Richard said. "Whatever, this is boring." Clancy shuffled away. Richard moved in front of the snake and stared at it intently. "Sorry about that" Richard said. "Must be horrible to be disturbed like this by rude people, that's even worse than living in a cupboard." The Snake suddenly opened his eyes and slowly brought his head to Richard's level. Richard taken a back by the snakes strange behavior asked " Can you hear me?" The snake nodded his head. "It's just that I've never talked to a snake before or any animal at that."

Richard was geting the feeling he was being watched and turned his head to see a blue eyed woman staring at him. He recognized her from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it. When she saw that she was caught she quickly turned her head and Richard did the same. "Sorry, got a little distracted."he said to the snake. "Where do you come from, anyway?" Richard asked. The snake jabbed it's tail at the sign next to the glass. Richard peered at it. Boa constrictor, Brazil. "Was it nice there?" "Do you miss your family?" It jabbed it's tail at the sign again and it read. This specimen was bread in a zoo. "Oh, I see you never been there before." As the snake shook its head a deafening cry from behind Richard made both of them jump! "DAD! MUM! COME LOOK AT WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!

Clancy came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way you!" Clancy said as he pushed Richard on the ground. Next thing happened so fast- no one saw how it happened. One moment Dudley had his pressed to the glass and then he fell in the tank with screams of horror. Richard sat up gasped, the tank had vanished. The snake uncoiled itself and slithered out onto the floor. People in reptile house screamed and ran for the exit. Seeing the glass disappear gave Richard Clarity where he had seen that woman before. He turned to see the woman jogging to the exit and Richard ran after her! The lady was amethyst, a witch, in one the comics Richard read. She loved making things disappear and then reappear again but what was she doing here? Richard thought superheroes didn't exist but now he wasn't so sure. He spotted her go behind a tree and he cautiously made his way over there. "Amethyst I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna talk." Richard said going behind the tree but there was no one there. Saying this left Richard puzzled was an understatement. He could have sworn he saw her and if she wasn't really there, how did the glass disappear?!"

Richard pondered this but not for long because a big fat hand grabbed his ear! "Let me go!" Richard cried out! " Oh no you don't, you are not going to get away with this!" Uncle adonis yelled. When they got to the house Uncle adonis dragged Richard by the ear and threw him against the wall. "I told you no funny business!" "I didn't do it! It was amethyst! She did it, not me ,It all happened so fast it was like magic! Richard exclaimed instantly regretting the word choice. Adonis faced turned red as beet. "There's no such thing as magic! He smacked Richard and threw him in the cupboard. Richard lay in his dark cupboard much later with tears in his eyes, wishing he had a clock. He didn't know what time it was and couldn't risk sneaking into the kitchen, if the Bugleys weren't asleep.

Richard had lived here about ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember. Ever since his parents died in a car crash when he was a baby. Sometimes when he strained his memory he got a strange vision: A blinding sliver light and a burn on his forehead. This, he assumed the crash but couldn't imagine where the sliver light came from! He didn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never talked about them. He didn't dare ask questions and there were no pictures of them in the house. Richard had nothing, nothing at all. Richard turned on his side and closed his eyes letting tears fall from them. "Mom, Dad" Richard cried. "I know you can't hear but I wish you were here." He took a deep breath and cried himself to sleep.

**A.N HEY EVERYONE I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! I WILL NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO UPDATE. JUST A REMINDER IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN PLEASE DON'T SPOIL IT FOR OTHER PEOPLE. I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS SERIES! ALSO IF YOU WANT TO BE FEATURED IN THIS STORY. HERE IS THE APPLICATION**

**CHARACTER NAME:**

**ETHNICITY:**

**PRETTY OR UGLY:**

**HEIGHT:**

**COLOR HAIR:**

**IN ORDER TO QUALIFY YOU MUST PUT THIS IN THE REVIEW SECTION AND YOU MUST WRITE AN ACTUAL REVIEW OF THE STORY WITH IT OR YOU WON'T QUALIFY. SEE YAH!**


End file.
